ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on Teviv
|vol2 = |vol3 = |vol4 = |vol5 = |vol6 = |previous = |next = }}Attack on Teviv is the fifth chapter of Attack on To'kustar. It contains volumes seventeen through twenty two of the series. Premise The World Army is planning an expedition beyond the walls, and its soldiers need to travel from Arbrook to Teviv; however, along the way, they must pass by the city of Sprinet, a city that has long been controlled by the Forever Knights. As the Knights and Army engage each other in battle, the fighting spills over into Teviv, where it quickly escalates into a large-scale battle. Amidst the fighting, Sven uses his To'kustar form to give the Army an advantage, but as a mysterious To'kustar with the ability to talk appears on the side of the Knights, the advantage, as well as the city, may soon be lost. Volumes Retaliation Commander Flame Attack Voice Lightning Synopsis Information Characters Locations *Sprinet **Forever Knights' base *Arbrook *Teviv **Police Station **Maxwell Wagner's house *Hills and plains outside Arbrook, Sprinet, and Teviv *Unnamed city near Hennington *Hennington **Forever Knights' base *Plutonon **Imperial Palace Trivia *''Attack on Teviv'' is the last chapter to be written in the original script format. Starting with Attack on Order, the scripts are written in a new format. Additionally, the chapter is the last to not contain "Previously on..." and "Next on..." sections, and the last to contain a theme song. The exception is Lightning, which contains a "Next on..." sections. Notices *'Retaliation' *#The Forever Knights usually try to keep their identities a secret, mainly to allow them to infiltrate the police or conduct other operations without being recognized. *#Members of the Forever Knights who have their identities disclosed are usually expelled from the organization; if the Knights has a high-enough ranking, they may be tortured or killed, though Proctors usually don't keep their identities secret. *'Commander' *#The military classifies soldiers of different levels using a ranking system. Soldiers undergoing training are classified as Cadets; after graduation, the order goes Officer, Sergeant, Colonel, Lieutenant Captain, Captain, Sub-Commander, and Supreme Commander. *#The Forever Knights also use a similar ranking system, though they use different classifications. New members start as Recruits, before ranking up as Specialists, Brigadiers, Magisters, and finally Proctors. *'Flame' *#All regions within the walls tend to experience all forms of whether, though cold weather is more common in the far north and, surprisingly, in the south, where lake effect snow is predominant. *#Temperatures are measured on a scale equivalent to the Celsius scale, but named differently. Temperatures typically range from -40 degrees to 50 degrees, with average temperatures being about 20 degrees. *'Attack' *#The Skywings have gone through many different forms, after first being invented during the First Age of To'kustars to assist humanity in fighting the giant aliens. *#The military's Science Corps is in charge of developing new versions of the Skywings. The most recent feature is the steering device that allows for smoother control. *'Voice' *#Skywings come equipped with two boxes on each side that each have room to hold three swords, allowing those equipped with Skywings to easily carry three pairs of swords, in case some of them are lost or destroyed. *#Even though guns exist, swords are the preferred weapon by the World Army and the Forever Knights, as they are more effective in killing To'kustars. Guns are not typically used in combat, but they are still somewhat commonly owned. *'Lightning' *#The Forever Knights were never taken seriously by the police or military until the last decade or so, in which there actions have increasingly turned from slightly disruptive to extremely dangerous. *#The rise of the Forever Knights can be credited to their developments in the sciences, which are what have made them so dangerous and allowed them to more easily compete with the police. Quotes __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Attack on To'kustar Chapters Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd